


Resurrection:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Williams Family Series: [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Accidents, Arguing, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Car Accidents, Children, College, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daughters, Death, Eloping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Forgiveness, Friendship, Future Fic, General, Growing Up, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Issues, Independence, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Undeath, Male Slash, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Mistaken Identity, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reminiscing, Resurrection, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Same-Sex Marriage, Sickfic, Slash, Sons, Tragedy, mix up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:19:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Danny & Grace got into a fight, Then she gets into a car accident, & appeared to die in it, cause of a mix-up. Will she survive it?, How will Danny get through it?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my others, Enjoy with my compliments, I also made my chatacter, Kara Cross, A double for Grace!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note #2: I got this idea of <b><i>Nash Bridges</i></b> Episode, titled the same name*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Resurrection: Prologue: A:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Summary: Danny & Grace got into a fight, Then she gets into a car accident, & appeared to die in it, cause of a mix-up. Will she survive it?, How will Danny get through it?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*
> 
>  
> 
> *Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my others, Enjoy with my compliments, I also made my chatacter, Maria Cross, A double for Grace!!!*
> 
>  
> 
> *Author's Note #2: I got this idea of Nash Bridges Episode, titled the same name*

*Summary: Danny & Grace got into a fight, Then she gets into a car accident, & appeared to die in it, cause of a mix-up. Will she survive it?, How will Danny get through it?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*  
  
  
  
*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my others, Enjoy with my compliments, I also made my chatacter, Maria Cross, A double for Grace!!!*  
  
  
  
*Author's Note #2: I got this idea of **_Nash Bridges_** Episode, titled the same name*  
  
  
  
Detective Danny "Danno" Williams muttered to himself, "God, Give me strength, as he was worried about what his daughter, Grace Williams, wants to talk to him about, His husband, & partner, Commander Steve McGarrett, told him, as they sat down for coffee, "Danno, I am sure that it's nothing bad or seroius, Please relax, & enjoy this time, & we will find out, what Grace wants. Danny nodded in response, & relaxed, as they enjoyed their breakfast, & day in front of them.  
  
  
  
Grace was dreading the talk, that she is about to have with her fathers, she changed for the 15th time, & her best friend, & college roommate, Brenda Cross saw this, rolled her eyes, & went to over to her, hoping to calm her down, "Gracie, Don't worry, Everything is gonna be fine with your fathers", The Young Girl nodded, & said, "Yeah, You are right", She found the perfect outfit, & got ready for her time with her dads. **"Please let this talk go okay"** , she pleaded, as she thought to herself. She took the scenic route on her way to her dad's house.  
  
  
  
 _  
  
  
  
Rachel, Stan, Steve, & Danny were having tea, & talked about Grace, They couldn't believe she is about to start highschool, Danny said, "Shoot me now, I can't believe that our little girl is gonna start highschool", The Blond moaned in despair,as a response to it. He hated that his little girl is growing up, He just wished that time would stand still. Rachel feels bad that her ex-husband was feeling this way, she said this in response, in trying to cheer her up.  
  
  
  
"Daniel, Our job is not done yet, We got to guide her through these next four years, & help her", The British Woman said with a smile. The Former Naval Seal added, "She is growing up, She will always nred us, **_Especially_** you, Danno". Danny smiled,  & relaxed, as he took a sip of tea. He said to Steve, as they were get some more cookies, "Thank you, Babe". "Anytime", Steve said, & they shared a sweet kiss, before they returned to Stan, & Rachel.  
  
  
  
Stan said speaking up, "Danny, I want you to know that I love these kids, I hope you know that they will be provided for, & I also want to you to know, The hospital costs are covered, You are family, We take care of family", The Loudmouth Detective smiled, & said, "Thanks, Stan". They shook hands, Rachel & Steve were glad to see it, & now that their ohana is complete. Everyone is happy, & having peace in their lives, Ever since Danny found out that he was Charlie's real father.  
  
  
  
_  
  
  
  
  
Grace made it to her dads's house, she took a deep breath, & let it out. _"It will be okay, It will be okay"_ , she kept chanting to herself. She made the trip to the front door. Steve said with a smile, "Grace Face, Let's go to the back, Fanno id waiting for us", she nodded, & followed her stepfather to the lanai. Danny smiled, & held his arms out, "Monkey", & she went straight into them automatically.  
  
  
  
Once they were all settled, Grace was a little bit nervous about telling them her news, Danny said in a soothing tone, "Monkey, Whatever you have to tell us, Just tell us, It's okay". Steve said reassuring her, "Yeah, We can handle it", The Young Girl wasn't sure, but the way her fathers are looking at her. It made it so much easier. She took a sip of coffee, & a bite of her eggs, before she says anything.  
  
  
  
"I am gonna marry Billy, Actually, We are gonna elope, Take a month of a school, so we are gonna explore other options that are out there...I', she was cut off by her father saying this in anger, as a response. "Over my dead body", he said with venom, Grace was shocked to hear this coming out of her father's mouth. "I didn't bust my ass, So you can screw around, & quit." Grace was so hurt by her dad's words. "But, Danno, I...", she was caught by him saying this to her.  
  
  
  
She was surprised herself, as she exclaimed this to them, "I am not gonna screw around or up, I am definitely not giving up, I am going for my happiness, You should remember how that felt, **_Danno_** , I am making my own decisions, If you don't like it, Tough !", she was pissed too, Steve said in disbelief, "Grace, Don't speak to your father like that", She whirled around & said, as she unleashed her fury, "If he can't support me or you, Then, You won't ever see me again, I am leaving, Before I say something I am gonna regret". She flew out of there, like bat out of hell. Danny was crushed, as she left. Steve comforted, as he lets out his tears, hoping that their little girl would come back, & apologize, so they can apologize too, & talk out their issues.  
  
  
  
Grace got the gym, she grabbed her workout bag, & cell, she punched #8 on her speed dial, & she said into the phone, "Brenda, Can you meet me at our gym, I need someone to talk to, Please ?, Great see you in 30 minutes," She hung up, & she went inside to change, She went to get some aggression out on the punching bag, & she was feeling a bit better, When Brenda came a half hour later, she took one look at her friend, & said with a deadpan expression, "Talk went that great, huh ?", "You could say that", Grace said, as she kicked the bag, "Well, Let's talk, Girlfriend, Maybe I could help get you out of your funky mood", They worked out, Maria suggested **_Starbucks_** for coffee, Grace agreed immediately,  & they went right after they showered.  
  
  
  
Danny & Steve decided to go into the office, & help with paperwork, Steve noticed that Inspector Abby Dunn was not feeling well, & he said, as he hands her a steamy mug of some form of tea, "Here you go, Abby, This should make you feel better, Just please be careful of the mug, It's one of a kind", Abby nodded, & said, "I promise to be extra careful, Steve, Thank you", Steve smiled, & said, "I know you will, Enjoy", They went back to their work at hand, & they made sure that everything was not left at the last minute, cause it would drive them crazy, & it would take them longer to finish.


	2. Resurrection: Chapter One: B:

Grace, & Brenda met up with some of their friends at their favorite **_Starbucks_** Café, Maria filled them in,  & they knew how Grace felt like being treated like a baby. "I mean, It's my life, Right ?, I should be able to make decisions for myself, not my extended family, my mom, Stan, or my father, I just they stop seeing me as an 8 year old, & starting seeing me as a woman, who is making her way into the world." Traci, One of their friends, said, "Grace, I don't think that parents are ever gonna change, I mean my old man still waits up for me, Every time, I come home to spend time with him, & my friends around the old neighborhood".  
  
  
  
Becca, one of their other friends, said, "You got set boundaries with them, & make them understand that, You are an adult, You can make some major decisions for yourself, Babe, You got stay strong, & not give into them, Make them see that sometimes, you are right in a situation", Grace growled, realizing that her friends are right, "You're right, you're right, I got to change some things, & shake it up a bit", Brenda said with a smile, "If you do that, You can do anything", & the rest of their time was talking about school, boys, & what to wear for the next party on campus.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Abby was still drinking from the mug that Steve gave her, she was reading a file, & all of sudden, the mug slipped out of her hand, & fell right on to the floor, She muttered under her breath, "Shit !", & quickly picked it up, & wiped up the mess, & managed to hide the pieces, in her drawer, as soon as Steve & Danny came through, They are hoping to crack this new case, that the team just got. Steve & Danny noticed that their newest team member was acting strange, so they asked out of concern.  
  
  
  
"Are you okay ?, Steve asked, "I am fine," Abby said, as she was giving not a convincing smile, & Danny said, "You sure ?", The Pretty Inspector said with a smile, "As soon as I get rid of this cold, I will be functioning normal". Steve said, as he was not buying it, "Okay", He & Danny went into the details of the case, & they went to find Chin, Kono, & Lou, so they can be updated too.  
  
  
  
Traci, Becca, Grace, & Brenda all left coffee shop, & they hugged, & kissed "goodbye", as they all went their separate ways. "You think I am being a bitch for doing this, Brenda?", Grace asked, as they got into the car. "You got wake them up somehow, I think this is the best way to do it", She said with a smile teasingly, "I think the sex would be hotter between you, & Billy, Since you are showing your sexy side", She was looking at her, as she saw Grace with a book in her hands, "Shut up, I am trying to study for tomorrow's final", Then she saw the truck coming, & she shouted, "BRENDA, LOOK OUT !", The Other Girl saw the truck cutting cross from them, & gasped, but it was too late, They were instantly hit on impact.  
  
  
  
Abby took the pieces out of her desk, & took a moment to call a souvenir shop, & see if they can replace Steve's mug, She was describing it, as Chin, Kono, Danny, & Lou all gathered around her desk. "Oh man, That was Steve's favorite mug," Abby said, "I am going to get it replaced, I am on the phone with a shop, as we speak", Kono said, "Only 1 & 24 was made, It's irreplaceable", "I am gonna replace it, & get a new one for him", Abby said more determined than ever. "Well, Best of luck to you, Girl", Chin saw Steve coming, "Ohhh, Here comes Steve", Danny said, "Good luck", as Steve was coming up to see Abby about her report & findings. She quickly hid the pieces under a file.  
  
  
  
Steve said, "Is this your report & findings ?", Abby said attempting to stop him, "Yes, But, Steve....", She was too late, She was wincing, preparing for him to scream at her. But he didn't. He said calmly, "That was my favorite mug, The Governor gave that to me for saving him & some officials", Abby said with guilt, "I know, I feel so terrible, I will have it replaced", The Five-O Leader said simply, "It's irreplaceable", "Then, I will do anything, You name it". Steve motioned for her to bring the pieces in the file with her, & to follow him into his office, The others trailed behind with amused expressions on their faces.  
  
  
  
He took out a magic scarf, & said, "As you can see, I have an ordinary scarf," Abby said, "Come on, Steve, We have no time for this", "Just humor me", He said, as he continues, "I put it over the file, Now say the magic words," Abby smirked, & said, "I don't know the magic words", He said, as he pulls the scarf away, "Apparently, You do". Abby was amazed to find the mug intact once again, & she asked , "How did you do that ?", "I told you, Magic", She began to search him, "I don't believe it, Come on, Spill, Where are the pieces ?", "I told you, It's magic, But here, You keep that one", & he goes to his desk, & pulls out the exact replica of his mug, "I have 22 left", He had a smirk on his face.  
  
  
"Apparently, Someone without a sense of humor", Danny said chuckling. Abby just broke out laughing, "There you go, Girl", Lou said, "Good one, Bossman", Kono said laughing, Chin said, "All of the newbies go through it, Abs, Sorry", "You are gonna pay for that, Chin-Ho Kelly," she growled softly into his ear, "Promise ?", The Handsome Hawaiian Native asked, & they all went back to focusing on their work, & new case. Danny's phone rang at his desk, Danny answered it with a smile, "Detective Williams", & then his face went completely white, & pale.  
  
  
  
They rushed to **_Kings Medical Center_** , & Danny was in a rush to get to his daughter, Abby said, "I will go & stay with Charlie, & work the case on the side," The Four Members thanked her, & they were focused on what is next. Steve said, "Chin, Kono, Find out what happened, would you please ?", "On it, Boss", The Cousins replied in unison. He turned to Lou, & said, "Lou, Get me every piece of evidence around that crash site, I want to know everything". "You got it, Steve", Lou replied, as he left to obey his order. Steve directed him to a waiting room, Soon Chin & Kono were back, The Ex-Surfer said, "There was no way to avoid the crash," Chin added, "They brought in the driver, Wanna talk to him ?", Danny suddenly was feeling angry, "You bet your ass I do", & he went to find out where the injured driver was.  
  
  
  
The Injured Driver was a sobbing mess when Danny talked to him, "I was working a double shift, I was so tired, But my family needed the money, I fell asleep at the wheel, I **_am_** so sorry for doing this,  & cause you this much pain", He lost it now. Danny said, "I know that you are, I forgive you, It was an accident", He comforted the man, & left. He went back to his ohana, found the attending the doctor coming towards him, as he was making his rounds, "Detective Williams, Can we talk ?", & pointed to a room, & they went into it. "How's my daughter ?", The Blond got straight to the point. "I am so very sorry, we did everything that we could, But we lost your daughter, she died right on the table", Everything was like in slow motion, & Danny couldn't take it anymore, He ran out for refresh air, Steve & the ohana were worried about him, as they saw him scurrying out to the roof.


	3. Resurrection: Chapter Two: C:

Danny couldn't believe that his baby, his sweet little girl was gone. He was blinking back tears, as he was going back through the memories, that he was proud to be apart of, & experienced withbher, as he looked out at the scenery in front of him, as the sun was setting. He didn't have to look to find his ohana behind with him, They had sad, & concern looks on their faces.

 

Danny was trying to keep it together, He sighed, & said sadly, "I had these pictures....pictures in my mind of what her life would be like, & how her future would turn out", & he sniffled, as he looked out into the sky. Lou said, as he put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "We parents always do that". Kono said teary-eyed, "She loved you, No matter if you guys were fighting, & arguing." Chin said, "You raised, & taught her well", He was having a hard time composing himself. Steve said holding on to Danny, & not letting go, as he kissed him on the top of his head, "Let it go, Baby", Danny said, as his tears were flowing down his face, "Oh, God, She was the best part of my life", His ohana comforted him.

 

"We know, Brother, We loved her too", Chin said, as he wiped his eyes, & Kono said, as she took a deep breath, & let it out, "She will always be missed, & remembered". Lou said with a smile, "She will be our angel, watching over us, making sure that we stay safe". They all hugged once more, before heading out back to the conference room, before Danny is allowed to see Grace, for his final goodbye. They sat down, & waited for staff member to come to them, Danny got a better holdcof himself, cause he has Charlie to think about now.

 

Charlie woke up from his nap, & had a nightmare, He was scared, & wanted his father, He went to find his aunt, & knew exactly where she was gonna be, Abby smiled, as she saw her adorable nephew was up, She said, "What's up, Little Man ?", Charlie said sadly, "I want to see Danno, Can we please see Danno, Auntie Abby ?", The Beautiful Inspector said, "Of Course, Baby, Get your stuffed bear", He did, & she brought her work with her, so she can update the others. She hopes that Charlie could understand that his sister won't be with him anymore, She felt sorry for the hell, that the father & son are going through right now.

 

Adam came as soon as he heard, He was in a business meeting, He comforted Kono, as soon as she ran into his arms. "It's gonna be okay, Baby, It will be". They went over to Danny, & he said to the blonde, "Danny, I am so sorry, There are no other words, Grace was a special young woman", Danny smiled, & hugged him, & saying, "Thank you, Adam, She loved you too, so much", The Business Executive asked, "What can I do for you ?", Danny said protesting, "I don't want to be any trouble...", He was cut off by Adam said once more, but firmly, "What can I do for you ?", Danny was grateful for a wonderful ohana, & said, "Stan & Rachel needs to be reached", Adam said, "I will take care of it" He hurried to make the call to London.

 

Abby & Charlie showed up, "Sorry, Guys, But Charlie wanted his Danno", as Charlie went to hug Danny. "It's okay, Abby", Steve said with a smile, as he watched father & son interact. Chin, Kono, & Lou all looked at each other, & nodded silently. When Adam came back, & Kono reached out for one of Charlie's hands, & Adam took the other. "Come on, Let's get the biggest chocolate bar", The Ex-Surfer said to the little boy with a smile. Adam said agreeing, "Yeah, It looks like your daddy could use it", & they went straight to the vending machine.

 

Abby said softly, "This case was about power, money, & escaping the law, These suspects are rich kids doing stupid things for kicks", as she hands over the file to the men. She was disguisted by what she found. The men all gave their responses. " Please let us catch these little bastards", Danny muttered with anger. "We will, Danno, But your focus is needed to be here", Steve told him softly, as he kisses the side of his head. Chin said agreeing, "Steve's right, You need to be here. We got this", & Lou added, " If anything popd, You know we will call you", Abby said, "You call us, If you need us", & when Kono & Adam came back. They quickly filled her in, & she, Lou, Abby, & Chin were off to HQ, so they can focus on the case.

 

"Here, Danno, I got the one with peanut butter", Charlie said with a smile, handing the wrapped up bar. "My favorite, Tiger, Did you thank Uncle Adam ?", The Young Boy nodded, Adam smiled, & said, "He sure did", He lowered his voice, " Rachel, & Stan are getting the first flight back here", Danny simply nodded in response, & thanked him. Charlie looked at his father with a sad look on his face, all of sudden, "I want to see Gracie, When can we see her, Danno ?", The Blond knew that Kono & Adam told him about Grace being dead. He sighed, & said, "Hopefully soon, Son", As the men & the young boy continued to wait.

 

Lou said, as he read off the screen, "The Mitchell Boys are hellions, & they collected an impressive number of subpoenas, summons, warnings, & arrests. They get away with this every time", Chin growled, "These punks make me sick". Kono said with determination, "They won't get away from us today", as they organized their facts, & findings, They went to see the Mitchell Boys, & his father, & rsttle them up a bit. If they make a mistake, They will have their asses in jail so fast, It will make their heads spin.

 

Steve said, "Baby, You got to eat something, Plesse ? You need to keep your strength up". Danny said with a smile & sighed, "I know, But, Can we just cuddle & snuggle for a bit longer ?", He knew that he could get him with his baby blue eyes, Steve gave in, & said, "Okay, A bit longer, Then, We head to the diner down the street, You & Charlie need something great to eat, Got it ?", Danny said with a nod, "Got it, Thank you for being you", He kissed him on his sweet lips, "Anything for you, Danno, I would go through hell & back for you", The Seal said with conviction, as they held each other tightly.

 

Lou, Kono, Chin, & Abby struck out with the Mitchell Boys, & his father, They dismissed them, like they were their servants, & the taskforce members didn't like that attitude, not one bit. "God, I hope that we find something soon, & fast," Abby said, as they were leaving the mansion. "We will, Abs, You can count on it, Steve & Danny will be proud too", Kono said, "They can hide behind their wealth forever, & power", as she comforts them. Lou said, & said, "That's right, If they cough, We will catch their asses". Abby said, "Let's go back to the hospital, huh ?", They all headed back to the hospital, so they can be by Danny's side, along with Steve & Adam, showing their support in their time of need.


	4. Resurrection: Chapter Three: Last Part & Epilogue: Part D:

Taylor Cross came straight up to Danny, as he was surrounded by his ohana, She held his hand, & said, "Oh, Danny, I am so sorry, Grace was a special person with a light that she had a special light about her, She will definitely be remembered, & that is due to you raising her to be a special person, one to be very proud of, & her community to be proud of too, she is the best of us, When are they gonna let you see her ?", Danny stood up to hug her, & said, "In a few minutes, Thanks, Taylor, Thank you so much for being here, Grace just adored you to pieces, she would be glad that you are saying these things about her". She hugged him back, & said, "I am just telling the truth, Dan, How are you are really ?", The Blond was shocked that she would ask, she expected honestly, & that's what he is gonna give her.  
  
  
  
"Wanna know how I feel ?, I am extremely pissed off, I wanna tell God to go screw himself, But I want to set a good example for my son". Taylor said, "You are gonna feel that for awhile, I felt that when Brenda's father died, I was angry, But I knew God had a plan for us, & for him". " Yeah, Some plan, I just want to know when it stops", & he had tears down his face. Taylor patted his hand, & said, "It's gonna take some time", She stayed with them, til the doctor came. Chin's cell buzzed, & the seal nodded for him to take it. Lou, Abby, & Kono were right behind him. A new development has happened in the case, & they don't want to miss a thing, & make sure that these boys go down for the rest of their lives.  
  
  
  
They found the smoking gun, sorta of, & they went to the Mitchell's Household. They had a lot of evidence to back up their claims. "Why did you do it ?, For the fun of it?", Abby asked feeling angry again. "You know what?, Don't answer that", Kono said, as she took one of the boys outside to one of the waiting patrol cars. "Yeah, You might get your teeth knocked out", as he was dragged out the other boy, & the father was amazed by this surprise development. Chin said, "You will get a chance to explain yourself, once your lawyer gets to HQ", They went to the HQ, just to sure that everything is done right. Their friend, Sgt. Duke Lukela is gonna meet them there.  
  
  
  
Danny was surprisingly glad that he ate, & he wanted to get some sleep, once Taylor leaves, He didn't want to appear rude. Charlie was sleeping in Steve's lap, while the seal was smiling, & stroking the little boy's golden locks, Adam was on the other side sleeping. Danny was lucky to have Steve in his life, cause he always makes things better. "How's Maria doing ?", Taylor smiled, & said, "She's doing great", Danny was glad to hear that, cause he didn't want to lose that connection to Grace. A Nurse came to report to them, that the doctor should be coming down to talk to them, & take Danny to see Grace.  
  
  
Duke was there with a smile on his face, He said, "You guys did a great job, This will make the paperwork a lot easier to handle, Let's go, Brothers", as he took both of the Mitchell Boys into the HQ, so they can be processed, "Now, You are the hunted, & we are the hunters, Enjoy the rest of your lives in prison", Abby sneered, & they were instantly taken away to the holding cells, til they are ready to be picked up.  
  
  
The Elite Taskforce Members looked at each other, & Abby said, "We did very good work, Guys", "Danny & Steve would be proud of us, & making sure that the streets remain safe, & sound, just the way that they wanted them", Chin said, Lou said, "We can definitely handle any knuckleheads that come along, I think they should fear us". Kono said, "I think we put the fear in them, Bruddah, It sure makes the job a hell a lot of fun", They all laughed, as they hurried back to the hospital, They don't want to be away from Steve & Danny again for another second.  
  
  
They got back in time, & made sure that Danny was never alone during this process, & they all had him cornered, Taylor had a hold of his hand, sitting on the footstool, across from him, The silence was killing them, but they didn't have to wait very along, when Dr. Benson, The Attending Doctor was coming with along police officers, & a woman from the Social Services Department, & they all came up to them, The Five-O Team, Adam, & Taylor were all on alert, as they stood up, The Woman looked at Taylor, & said this to her with a somber expression on her face.  
  
  
  
"Mrs. Cross, I am Lois Anderson, I am from the Department of Social Services, I need you to come with me," "Why, What's wrong ?", she asked all of sudden, "Just come with me, please", Lois said, as she & the officers led her into a private room, & shut the door, Danny was shocked, & asked, "What the hell is going on ?", Steve & Chin were right by his side, Kono, Adam, & Lou took their protective stance around them, waiting for the doctor to answer him. Dr. Benson said in a surprising tone, as a response to his question.  
  
  
  
"Detective Williams, I was sadly mistaken when I told you that your daughter had died, In fact, she _**is**_ very much alive", The Good Doctor said, as he was cut off by Danny almost fainting, If Steve  & Chin hadn't caught him. Dr. Benson said, "She is gonna make a _**full**_ recovery, besides her injuries, she had a ruptured spleen,  & it had to be removed, but she is resting comfortably in the I.C.U., There was a mix-up of I.D.'s at the scene", Danny gave a side tearful glance to Steve, who put a comforting hand on his shoulder with a smile on his face, The others were showing their emotions, Charlie woke up, & Kono explained everything, He was happy to have his big sister back to life again.  
  
  
"Brenda ?", Danny asked hopefully, Dr. Benson shook his head "no" sadly, Everyone felt so bad for that poor woman, "I could take you to see her now, if you like", Danny nodded, & turned to the others. "How do I look ?", he asked, Kono came & kissed him on the cheek, "You look fabulous, Babe", as she helped him fix himself up, Lou said, "Go on, You got a beautiful girl waiting on you". Adam said, "Tell her that we love her", & Chin & Abby said in unison, "Tell her we'll see her soon". Danny nodded & followed the doctor down the hall, & headed straight for the I.C.U.  
  
  
They got into Grace's room, & Danny was trying to keep it together, when he saw the sight of his banged up daughter, "We have her sedated, she would be sleeping for some time", Danny waved him off, indicating that he understood. Dr. Benson left him to go do some paperwork, & when he left. Danny let out the tears, & emotions, that he was keeping back, thinking that it could've been worse, He held on her to hand, & was afraid that she might go away. After awhile, Grace woke up, & smiled at the sight of her father, "Hey there, Danno", & Danny smiled, cause he never thought he would hear those sweet words again, He said with a bigger smile, "Hey there, Monkey", They stayed like that for awhile, taking the sight of the other in, & then Danny went back & thanked his wonderful ohana for the wonderful support that they had shown.  
  
  
  
*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
